Tickling
by The-Passionate-Sun
Summary: "I just wanted to have a little fun with my wife! You can't blame me for that."


**A/N:** So my friend Anna on Tumblr (iwantyoudamon) said she'd write a drabble for anyone who sent her a ship and a prompt. I asked for a married!Klaroline fic, and she wrote me a cute one. So, I told her I'd repay the favore. The prompt was a tickle fight, and while I strayed a little bit, the end result isn't too bad.

* * *

She doesn't get suspicious until she comes home from work one day and he doesn't even notice her presence.

"Klaus, I'm home," she calls out, taking off her trench coat and scarf. It's November in New York and while she's grown up in Virgina, this is a different type of cold. She trips when she tries to take off her boots. "Ow, ow, _dammit_."

Her husband, who usually greets her at the door with a kiss, is nowhere to be found. She can hear his voice, though, so she follows the sound to the living room, where she finds him staring out the glass wall overlooking Central Park. He's on the phone, and he's laughing, and he hasn't even noticed that she's standing in the room.

It's not a big deal, really, she thinks at first. Maybe he just hasn't heard her come in. That's one of the things that drew her to Klaus in the first place. He was passionate and ambitious. If he set his mind to something, he would do it. And once he started, he put all of his attention into it until it was good enough for him.

"You know what, Salvatore," he says, letting out another laugh. "That is actually a good idea."

_Salvatore_?

What the hell is happening.

"Klaus," she says loudly, interrupting his conversation. He turns around, surprised, but his smile only grows wider.

"You're home early," he greets, holding the phone away from his face. He gives her a quick kiss and then holds up a finger, indicating that he wants to finish his conversation. "Damon, can we finish this later? Caroline's home. Yeah. Yeah, definitely. Alright, bye."

He ignores her inquisitive looks as he hangs up and slips the phone back into his pocket, then sits down and pulls her into his lap. "How was your day."

"Well, actually, I think I'm still asleep."

Klaus looks at her strangely. "And why is that?" His hand reaches up to play with her hair starts twirling the blond curls around his finger, gold band glinting in the light.

"I came home today and you ignored me. If that isn't weird enough, I walked in on you talking to Damon and enjoying yourself."

"I could have been talking to Stefan."

She raises an eyebrow, "Why would you call Stefan by his last name?"

He smirks in response. "I could have been talking to Elena."

"Because you make it a habit of calling other people's wives?"

"Alright, I was talking to _Damon_. Why is that so odd?"

"Because he's my ex-boyfriend and you hate him?"

Instantly, Klaus' expression becomes serious. He looks her in the eye, and suddenly she can feel every part of her body that he's touching. The heat from his left hand is burning a hole through her jeans, and she can't breathe while he's looking at her like that.

But she can't look away either.

"I can't stand the idea that someone else, _anyone_ else," his hand goes to the back of her neck. "Has touched you," he pulls her down slowly. "Kissed you," his breath washes over her lips. "Known you, the way I do."

This is why she married him, she thinks. Because to him, she will always be the most important thing. Because he is the only one that can make her feel this way. He is the only one that can make her blood feel like she is on _fire_, like her heart will burst out of her chest at any moment. He moves his hands to her hips, and she starts to close the gap between their lips.

"I can't stand the fact that they have been able to do _this_ to you," he says, laughing. He's tickling her, the bastard, and he's _laughing_ about it.

"What are you doing?" she yelps, falling sideways onto the couch. He's still tickling her, but she tugs on his tie and he falls on top of her. "You know I'm ticklish. That was _mean_."

"I just wanted to have a little fun with my wife! You can't blame me for that."

"No," she says, looking into his eyes again. His smile hasn't gone anywhere, but that moment is back. She tugs on his tie again, and he falls again, this time rolling them both onto the floor. She straddles him, finally leaning down to kiss him. "I guess I can't blame you at all."

* * *

A/N: Review! Please? (:


End file.
